


Don't

by i_once_wrote_a_dream



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: And really short, Angst, Drabble, F/F, LITERALLY, Sad, but i busted open some wine and kinda decided to have feels?, enjoy motherfuckers, like its pretty shit, scream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_once_wrote_a_dream/pseuds/i_once_wrote_a_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just. Don't think about it. Any of it. Please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't

**Author's Note:**

> Loll look at my dumbass posting this shit everywhere (I put it on tumblr and that's about it.) Have fun kids.

Don’t think about having to watch Audrey get over Emma. Don’t think about the nights she cried herself to sleep, often in your arms. Don’t think about her looking over at Emma and her new friends at school, ripping up the notes in her hands. Don’t think about the light finally returning to her eyes. The easy smiles that came back. The ones you pretended were for you. Don’t think about the day she told you she met someone. Or the times she stopped talking to you for days. She was just busy. It was nothing. She wasn’t forgetting you. Don’t think about the time you met Rachel and your heart stopped because Audrey was so happy. Whatever you do, don’t think about her kissing you the night of Rachel’s funeral. Or how she ran away after, saying it didn’t mean anything. It was an accident. Too many emotions. Just, please. Don’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow its so long. How did I ever think of so much material (Sorry for being a piece of shit I'm literally in between lectures and fighting jet lag bc I'm an idiot who comes back from vacation the day before school starts)


End file.
